ff sibum - yaoi - Galau
by sheskul
Summary: hanya coba-coba ngepost di sini. ini ff Sibum ku yang pertama dulu. moga suka. gitu aja


Ini ff yaoi. Bagi yang belum tau, yaoi adalah jeruk makan jeruk. Boy vs boy.

Like it or not you must read it! #ngawur abis

Judul : Galau

Main cast : Siwon, Kibum

Support cast : other SJ members

Genre : niatnya romance

Rating : aman, tenang aja.

"huft, gak dibalas lagi" Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari depan layar laptopku, menyenderkan kepala di senderan kursi.

Ini sudah keberapa kalinya (sampe gak keitung) mentionku di twitter gak dibalas. Bahkan twitter-ku pun gak di follow back. Ada apa dengannya? Gak mungkin dia salah mengira kalo twitter-ku ini punya orang yang ngaku sebagai Choi Siwon? Twitter Siwon yang difollow jutaan orang Cuma 1, punyaku. Lagian aku juga selalu ngepost fotoku yang dijamin bikin cewek di luar sana mendadak step (bukan lagu Kara). Kalo misalkan sms atau telponku ditanggapi, aku juga gak se-gatal (galau total) ini.

Hampir 4 tahun berpisah tapi kaya'nya Cuma aku yang setengah mati kangen sama kamu, Kibum. Kenapa kiriman semua orang kau balas tapi punyaku gak pernah? Kibum jawab: aku gak punya pulsaaa #korban iklan

Hari ini gak ada jadwal. Gak kaya' biasanya kalo liburan aku ke gym, entah kenapa ingin main ke dorm. Sekarang ini lagi ada Henry dan Zhoumy di Korea, jadi pasti rame.

"aku datang!" seruku saat masuk ke dorm

"Hyung! Bawa apa ini?" Ryeowook langsung menghampiriku, mengambil bawaanku

"dok boki"

"Siwon datang semua senang!" Shindong hyung mengambil piring dan menempatkan dok boki ke piring.

Dorm sangat ramai, walaupun Kangin, Hankyung, dan Heechul hyung gak ada tapi, adanya Henry dan Zhoumy serasa di masa awal Suju dulu. Gak, gak sama. Kurang 1 orang yang sangat kurindukan.

Aku menghempaskan pantat di sofa, memandang semua member. Memandang Kyuhyun main game ditemani Sungmin di sampingnya yang menyuapinya, Donghae dan Eunhyuk suap-suapan, Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook ngobrol di meja makan membuatku makin merindukannya. Kibum.

"Siwon ah! Kau kenapa?" tanya Eeteuk hyung, membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangan padaku, termasuk Henry yang mulutnya yang penuh dan belepotan saus

Aku menggeleng "gak, gak papa" lalu senyum maksa

"Siwon ah, besok kau ada acara?" tanya Zhoumi

"besok ada syukuran syuting Poseidon" (pake potong tumpeng gak ya?)

Henry dengan mulut penuh ikut ngomong "yah..puadahll akku" dia menelan isi mulutnya "pengin diantar jalan-jalan…"

Turururut (suara telpon begini gak?). Aku yang ada di samping meja telpon mengangkatnya.

"halo?" suara dari sana, aku kenal suara ini. Suara yang aku rindu setengah tiang (mati maksudnya)

"halo? Kibum?" tanyaku, semua orang kembali mengalihkan pandangan padaku

"oh, ah Siwon hyung? Apa yang lain ada di situ?"

#Jleb! Bahkan dia sama sekali gak menanyakan kabarku, malah menanyakan yang lain

"ada, semua ada di sini. Kau mau bicara dengan siapa?" hampir semua mengacungkan tangannya, kecuali Kyuhyun (pastinya) Eeteuk hyung lah yang maju, mengambil alih gagang telpon. Aku kembali duduk. KIBUM GAK MAU DENGAR SUARAKU. Tragis.

"Kibum ah, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Eeteuk hyung

"…"

"kau merindukan kita semua?" Eeteuk hyung heboh. Kenapa gak di loud speaker sih? Aku kan ingin dengar suaranya lagi

"…"

"oh? Besok? Ok! Ok!" lalu telponnya ditutup

"besok Kibum datang!" Eeteuk hyung teriak sambil jogged Ring Ding Dong

Dan dorm pun makin rame karna tiba-tiba semua orang ikut jogged tanpa diberi aba-aba (kali ini termasuk Kyuhyun)

Aku pulang ke rumahku dengan perasaan tak menentu. Besok Kibum datang! Perasaanku menggalau, persis kaya' anak-anak sma yang bingung mau nonton SS4 (curcol). Bedanya adalah aku sang Choi Siwon, lelaki tampan dan sekseh dibuat galau temannya sendiri yang putih, chubby, dan imut.

Selesai mandi, dengan keadaan hanya memakai celana panjang (topless). Kubuka account twitter-ku, berniat menyapa dunia (bukan agnes monica). Eh, mention-ku dibalas Kibum. (Diulang biar lebih dramatis pake capslock jebol) MENTIONKU DIBALAS KIBUM!

Mungkin acara besok bukan syukuran Poseidon, tapi syukuran 'Mention Siwon dibalas Kibum'. Hmm..huh. Aku tarik napas baru membaca isi balasannya. Tapi…apa ini? Setelah 27 hari menunggu…

Mention-ku yang isinya 'Kibum ah, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kami merindukanmu di sini. Doakan kami ya. Aku berharap kau segera kembali bersama kami'

Hanya dibalas 3 huruf : 'iya'

Itu sama aja kaya' aku tanya

-'Kibum ah, kau baik-baik saja kan?' dijawab 'iya'

-'Kami merindukanmu di sini' dijawab 'iya'

-'Doakan kami ya' dijawab 'iya'

-'Aku berharap kau segera kembali bersama kami' dijawab 'iya'

Pintar. Memang dia pintar. TAPI GAK BEGINI JUGA KAN? Mbok ya..o balik tanya apa gimana gitu.

Aku makin frustasi begitu liat ternyata Kibum twit-twitan dengan Donghae, Yesung hyung dan lainnya. Semangatku yang tadinya kaya' mau bangun masjid, sekarang terrtunduk lesu memandangi layar laptop. (bayangkan Siwon topless sekseh manyun depan laptop, hanya ada cahaya dari layar laptop) #mimisan

Besoknya di dorm…

"Siwon?" Eunhyuk yang membukakan pintu kaget melihatku datang

"Kibum sudah datang?" tanyaku sambil masuk dorm

"belum, mungkin sebentar lagi" Eunhyuk memandangiku dari atas ke bawah "kau mau ke mana?"

"cuma mau ke sini" Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Aku pake t-shirt ditutupi blazer abu-abu. Karna ingin terlihat tampan di depan Kibum. Dan tatapan mata Eunhyuk diikuti yang lain.

Ting tong…

"dia datang!" Yesung hyung berlari membukakan pintu

"Kibuuum" Donghae heboh melihat Kibum, membuka kedua lengannya mau memeluk. Eunhyuk buru-buru menarik kaos Donghae. Memang setiap Kibum balik ke dorm, Donghae yang pertama memeluknya.

Kibum sekarang rambutnya agak gondrong, pipinya makin tembem, badannya agak berisi.

Aku menyodorkan tanganku, menyalaminya sambil tersenyum. Dia menyambut tanganku, senyum, lalu beralih ke yang lain. Eh, dia menyalami, memeluk mereka tanpa mengatakan apa pun padaku. Diskriminasi.

Menjelang sore…

"kita makan apa nih?" tanya Henry, dia memang harus nge-charge pipinya yang low-batt

"Kita barbeque-an aja. Biar aku yang belanja daging" kata Donghae

"aku ikut!" Eunhyuk langsung berdiri, nyusul Donghae

Dan kami mulai menyiapkan segala keperluan acara barbeque-an. Shindong hyung mengeluarkan bakaran ke halaman (di sini dorm bukan apartemen, tapi rumah dengan halaman luas dapet dikasih aku). Yesung hyung bantuin Ryeowook bikin anak #salah. Bumbu maksudnya. Kibum dan Eeteuk hyung lesehan motongin sayuran sambil ngobrol senyum-senyum, aku ikut nimbrung.

"kau gemukkan ya?" tanyaku basa basi

"karna aku happy" jawab Kibum to the point sambil senyum memandangku

Kibum, senyummu menyejukkan tapi apa kau tau jawabanmu menyakitkan? Itu sama aja kaya' ngomong _'aku happy kalo gak ada kamu'_ to the Jleb

"Kyuhyun ah, mendingan jangan di sini. Forbidden!" Wookie murka liat Kyuhyun ngaduk-aduk saus

"iya Kyu, masakan bisa mendadak gak enak kena aura-mu" Yesung ikut sewot

Akhirnya Kyuhyun yang terusir duduk mojok dekat Kibum. Aku yang tadinya setelah motong daging mau mendekati Kibum, jadi ragu. Tapi setelah tarik napas dan baca puisi (maksudnya doa) Kudekati dia.

"kau sibuk sekali ya, sampe mention-ku jarang kau balas? Twitter-ku bahkan gak di fol-back"

Kibum memandangku sekilas "mungkin. Tapi gak sesibuk kau ko' hyung" mengalihkan pandangan lagi.

Hatiku mencelos. Itu kan sama aja dia memang gak mau balas mention-ku. Kibum memang mulutnya gak se-cool penampilanya. Jarang ngomong, tapi sekali ngomong nyelekit..kit..kit.

"iya ko' Hyung. kita sering janjian nge-game bareng" kata Kyuhyun

Kulirik si Evil dengan pandangan 'GAK USAH DIPERJELAS DODOL!' ini udah sakit setengah mateng.

Saat makan bareng…

"Siwon ah, kupikir kau sudah pergi?" tanya Eeteuk hyung

"iya, bukannya kau ada slametan Posentong ya?" tanya Henry, semua yang di situ memandangku kecuali Kibum dia tetap makan jatah makannya

"Poseidon, Henry. Ini drama, bukan toko obat china. Aku udah ijin gak ikut, pengin nginep di sini aja. Jarang kan kita kumpul begini?" aku melirik Kibum, dia memandangku lalu beralih lagi ke piringnya.

Jam 1 lewat, kami baru berniat tidur. Tapi mulai ribut saat ingat kalo hanya ada 4 kamar dan ada oknum yang gak mau dipisahkan (pasti bisa ditebak siapa aja) Eeteuk hyung turun tangan

"gini deh, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Zhoumy, Henry di kamar Sungmin. Eunhyuk, Donghae, aku di kamar Eunhyuk. Yesung, Wookie, Shindong di kamar Yesung. Siwon dan Kibum di kamar Wookie. Deal?"

Aku dan Kibum berpandangan kaget dengan keputusan ini. Sumpah aku bingung mampus

"Deaaal" jawab yang lain

"yah, Hyung. em gimana kalo aku di sofa aja?" tanyaku

"heh, apa-apaan kau?" tanya Shindong hyung

"kau kenapa? Aku kan membagi berdasarkan kamar, jumlah kasur dan besar tubuh" jawab Eeteuk hyung

Semua mata memandangku.

Memang kamar Sungmin dan Eunhyuk lumayan besar, ada 2 kasur karna kami dulu gak dibagi 2 dorm. Kamar Yesung hyung bisa pake tambahan kasur lipat. Tersisa kamar Wookie yang kasurnya bisa untuk 2 orang. Tapi masalahnya aku gak tau harus gimana kalo sekamar sama Kibum (ya tidur lah). Dia dingin banget. Belum lagi jantungku bakal expired mendadak kalo deket dia. Bukannya aku gak mau.

"Hyung, memang kenapa kalo sekamar denganku?" kali ini Kibum yang tanya. Situasi yang sulit.

"gak papa, aku seneng" jawabku kaya' orang bego

Jam 3 pagi. Aku masih melek. Memandangi punggung yang ditutupi kaos strip hitam putih di depanku. Wajah pemilik punggung (yang pastinya mulus itu) sudah membelakangiku sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Aku bisa lihat pemilik punggung itu merem dengan damainya dari pantulan kaca di bawah lampu temaram (ciee bahasa yang bikin mules). Jarak kami hanya sekitar 10 cm, aku berharap dia gak kebangun dengar suara jantungku yang kabelnya copot satu persatu.

"I love you, Kibum ah" gumamku

Aku kaget. Tiba-tiba punggung itu ngulet-ngulet, pelan-pelan berbalik. Syukurlah, ternyata matanya masih merem. Kupikir dia denger.

"tapi aku possesif Hyung" bibir itu bergerak mengeluarkan suara tapi matanya masih merem, gak jelas dia ngigau atau memang lagi ngomong

Aku yang di depannya deg-deg duer, apalagi beberapa detik kemudian matanya terbuka

" ..Kiki Fatmala?" #salah! Ulangi!

" ..bum ah?"

"aku follow back twitter-mu, tapi Cuma 2 jam setelah itu aku unfollow" dia menjadikan lengannya bantal

"Kibum?"

"aku gak suka meliatmu terus twit-twitan sama yang lain, apalagi yang sekseh-sekseh itu" (Kibum pasti dendam sama Agnes Monica juga) "kau juga selalu ngepost fotomu yang pastinya bikin orang ngi…"

chuu~

omongan yang tumben panjang lebar itu berhenti saat aku mencium keningnya. Pipinya memerah dan hangat waktu kusentuh. Aku bisa melihatnya memandangku, lalu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Dia senyum, lalu membalikkan badannya memunggungiku lagi. kupeluk badannya dari belakang. Erat.

#segitu saja. Mengecewakan ya? Maklum pertama bikin yaoi. Dan korban pertama adalah Sibum couple karna sumpah aku kangen mampus sama couple ini, apalagi sama Kibum-nya.

Menerima kritik dan saran.


End file.
